The Three Railway Engines
The Three Railway Engines is the first book of The Railway Series. It contains the stories Edward's Day Out, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, and Edward, Gordon and Henry. Plot Edward's Day Out Edward was a little blue engine, the smallest in a shed full of five other larger engines. They liked to bully and tease Edward about the fact that he was never let out of the shed, and that they get to do all the work. However, Edward's crew arrived and asked if he wanted to come out, which he happily agreed to, leaving the angered larger engines behind. Edward picked up some coaches from the yard, who thanked him for being gentle with them, as opposed to the other engines. Edward came to the station and happily waited for the guard to set him off. After a long wait in which he found that the guard was late, he set off, meeting waving children, and old friends at stations. After a long day, he returned to the station tired but happy, and went right to sleep. Edward and Gordon Gordon, one of the larger engines in the shed, boasted about his express train to Edward very proudly. He sent his goodbyes, and requested that Edward look out for him while pulling the express. Edward went off to shunt some trucks, which he has lots of fun doing, as the trucks do not enjoy it. Edward then witnessed Gordon pulling a goods train, much to Gordon's frustration. Edward laughed, and continued about his work. Edward was later asked to be a bank engine for Gordon, who had become stuck on a hill. Edward arrived to Gordon complaining about the trucks to his crew, who blamed the incident on Gordon's ignorance and laziness. Edward started to push Gordon up the hill, and after many moments of hard work, was able to push Gordon up and over the hill. Gordon carried on without acknowledging Edward at all, and Edward stopped at the next station to have a breather. His crew congratulated him, and promise to give him a brand new coat of paint as a reward. The Sad Story of Henry Henry, a big green engine, stopped in a tunnel due to his fear of the rain spoiling his paintwork. The guard blew his whistle to get him to move, but it didn't work. The passengers angrily told him to move, but Henry was ignorant. A Fat Director came out of the train and suggested they pull Henry out with a rope. They all started to pull, except for The Fat Director, who claimed that his doctor has forbidden him to pull. This didn't work, so they tried to push him out instead, and The Fat Director made the same excuse. This failed also, and a small red engine was brought in to try and push him out. The crew continued to persuade Henry to come out, pointing out that the rain has stopped, but Henry still declined. The engine began to push, but despite its efforts, Henry didn't budge. So The Fat Director made a decision, they will brick Henry up in the tunnel and leave him there forever. A new tunnel was cut out next to him so that other trains can pass through. Henry regreted his decision, and was now sad that no one will ever see him again. Edward, Gordon and Henry The engines continued to pass through the new tunnel next to Henry, and they often greeted him as they went past. One day, Gordon came past with an express full of important people, such as The Fat Director. He saw the tunnel up ahead, and said that he too will greet Henry as he goes past. Suddenly, a crack and a loud Wheeeeeshshsh sound was heard and Gordon came to a stop. He had burst his safety valve, and was now unable to pull the train. Edward came past and was asked to pull the train. He accepted, but despite his best efforts, he was not strong enough to pull it. Gordon then suggested that Henry could pull it, which The Fat Director agreeed with. So the wall was torn down and Henry is let out. Due to his stiff joints, he went for a run to find a turntable to ease them. He came back feeling better, and was coupled in front of Edward. They successfully got the train going, and everyone began to cheer. The Fat Director looked out of the train to wave, but his hat is blown off and eaten by a goat. They stopped at the big station to a parade of cheers. The Fat Director promises Henry a new coat of blue and red paint like Edward and Gordon, which he accepts. They return back to the shed together, and become great friends, and Henry learns a valuable lesson about how to maintain his paintwork by not running into tunnels. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * The Fat Director Does not Speak * 98462 * 87546 * The Red Engine 1 * The Red Engine 2 * The Guard Trivia Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon were adapted into the episode Edward and Gordon. The Sad Story of Henry and Edward, Gordon and Henry were adapted into their own respective episodes of the same name. Category:Railway Series books Category:Books written by Wilbert Awdry Category:Books